Canvas
by Jen328
Summary: Bella's skin is a blank canvas, and Edward is going to mark her for the first time. But Bella has a surprise in store for him. Short one-shot based on a  picture, really just some smutty fluff. Rated M for smut and language. Mostly smut. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**For Katie.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" It was probably the eightieth fucking time I asked her, but she just smiled that sweet smile and nodded.

"I'm sure." She looked at me again before sliding her hand over to rest on my knee. She traced the pattern of ink that wound its way around my leg.

I grabbed her hand to hold it in mine; that shit was distracting when I was driving, not to mention arousing. The last thing I needed was to get all worked up in the car.

"Are _you_ sure?" she asked me, her soft brown eyes meeting mine quickly before glancing away. The fact that she was still so shy around me confused me; we'd been together for months.

"Baby, it's your body; I just want you to be sure you're ready to mark it permanently." To be honest, part of me loved the fact that she wasn't marked. Her pale skin was absolutely flawless; a perfect canvas. But the bigger part of me was dying to put my mark on her. I just needed to make sure that she was absolutely certain that this was what she wanted. Removal was fucking painful.

"I'm ready," she whispered, her fingers running up and down the colorful sleeve on my arm. "You're so beautiful, Edward."

I looked at her quickly before returning my gaze to the road ahead. She always said shit like that, made me feel like I actually was beautiful... handsome, what the fuck ever. Not like the tatted-up freak other people saw. When she looked at me, I felt like more of a man.

"You're beautiful, Bella." I made sure she was looking at me before I continued, "You are perfect."

"And I'm sure." Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting the smile on her lips.

* * *

The shop was quiet when we got there. It was closed on Sundays, so I knew if we wanted privacy for Bella's first tattoo, Sunday was the day.

Where to put it was easy – Bella wanted it private, so it was going low on her belly, right above her pubic bone. The 'what' was harder to determine. Bella wanted something small, obviously, and meaningful. Just in case she never had the balls to go through it again, she told me.

In the end she asked me to mimic the design on a bracelet that had been handed down from her grandmother; its intricate lines were delicate yet strong, and it fit Bella perfectly. It only took me a few hours to design it, even with Bella sitting there. I wouldn't let her take the bracelet off. I did make her get off my lap, though. It's difficult to concentrate on drawing with a hard-on.

When it came to color, I asked Bella to let me choose. I could almost picture the shade of blue I wanted to use, but couldn't describe it. The best I could do was 'something between navy and sapphire'. Apparently that was good enough for Bella, because she relented and allowed me to pick the color.

I started to set up everything I needed in the back room while Bella wandered around the shop. I heard her lock the door and then come into the private area as I was finishing up.

She stopped behind me and slid her arms gently around my shoulders, placing her warm lips on my neck. I loved when she took the initiative and came to me. She was so shy sometimes, so these little touches always made me hard as a rock.

"Mmm, you feel good, baby," I told her, sliding my hands up her arms. I turned around and picked her up, sitting her on the tattoo table. "But if you want that tattoo, you gotta stop that."

Bella blushed beautifully, looking me in the eye. "What if I want both?" And I couldn't tell if she was serious or just teasing.

"Let's get you ready," I said, as I helped her remove her shorts and little lacy underwear. She was wearing my favorite kind; they left half of her delicious ass uncovered, and it looked like it was just waiting for a squeeze or a bite. Bella had a luscious ass.

I went to get a razor to prepare the area when I saw that she had beaten me to the punch. What was once a neatly trimmed landing strip was now bare. _Completely_ bare. Fuck me.

She had a mischievous look in her eye, as well. "I thought I'd take care of that ahead of time," she said with a smirk. Definitely not teasing.

"Maybe I should take a closer look, make sure it's all soft and smooth…" I suggested, mouth watering, cock hard as steel. I pushed her back gently until she was resting on her elbows and peered in to take a closer look. Beautiful.

I couldn't resist; I leaned in and ran my nose right up the inside of her thigh, inhaling her smell and shuddering at how aroused she was. When I reached the crease of her thigh, I closed my eyes and breathed in Bella.

With just my fingertips, I stroked her skin, feeling its silky smoothness. I rubbed the area where we'd planned to put the tattoo, making sure it was completely bare, and Bella gasped. I looked up to find her watching me. _Fucking right_, I thought, and stroked her skin more, enjoying the sound of my Bella aroused for me.

Then I stroked lower, where her skin was just as silky, only much, _much_ wetter. With a long, drawn-out moan, Bella's head fell back, and she gave up watching me and gave in to just feeling. When touching her wasn't enough for me, I leaned in to taste perfection.

Bella's entire body jolted at the touch of my mouth, but I held her still, continuing to stroke her slowly, almost lazily, as if I could do this all day. And I could.

As I feasted, I slipped one finger inside her first, and then two, working her into a frenzy of need and want and lust. When I felt her body begin to shake, I increased my pace and held on while she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

She was still shaking as she clawed at my pants. "Off. These, off. Now."

If I wasn't so fucking aroused I might have laughed at her inability to complete a sentence. As it was, I teased her some more.

"What do you want, Bella?"

She looked up from removing my shorts; her eyes were blazing as they connected with mine, and I knew I was lost. "I want you to fuck me now, Edward."

Dirty-talking Bella won every time. Without a pause, I sank into her, grunting like an animal when my thighs hit her ass. "Fuck, so fucking good."

Over and over I sank into her, thrusting harder and more erratically as I felt myself start to lose it. Thank fuck that I had managed to make her come the first time, because I didn't think I was going to last that much longer.

"Touch yourself, come again," I begged, needing to feel her contract around me. I was so close.

I watched as Bella's hand slid down to where we were joined, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she began to come again.

"Holy, uh fuck, Fuck," I shouted as I came, everything going dim for a second.

I rested my forehead on Bella's and worked to catch my breath. She was panting and her chest was heaving.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and quietly laughed. I had no choice but to laugh with her. _That _was completely unexpected, at least on my part. I had a feeling it wasn't so unexpected to her.

"Um, Bella…" I chuckled. "How long have you been planning that?"

"Couple days?" She blushed, and once again, I felt my cock stir.

I kissed her hard. Twice. "Thank you. What a great way to spend a Sunday."

"You're welcome." She kissed me back, hard. Twice. "Now, about my tattoo…"

* * *

Two weeks later, I traced my finger around Bella's newly healed tattoo. I was right; the color was exquisite against the porcelain canvas of her skin. The design was just large enough to make out the details, but small enough that it sat underneath her bikini bottoms, and that was what she wanted.

As soon as the healing started, Bella began talking about getting another one. I knew she would, but I encouraged her to really think it through, like she had the first one. To be certain it was what she wanted.

I already knew where I wanted to put it.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

This was based on a picture that can be found in my profile, go take a peek.

My first lemon (for public consumption, anyway), how'd I do? :) I'd love the feedback; if you would take a moment and review, I'd appreciate it!

Thank you to tanglingshadows and GreenEyedGirl17 for reading this for me and telling me it's not crap.

Katie, as always, ILY - thank you for sharing a brain.


End file.
